


Two Dudes, Chillin in a Hot Tub No Feet Apart 'Cause They're Very Gay

by Mistressaq



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Fisting, Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Serial Orgasms, Smut, Subspace, top!Alaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Mistressaq
Summary: Sharon is very dedicated to learning how to be a good bottom. Alaska has a bit of a learning curve to overcome so they rent a honeymoon suite and fill up the hot tub. Smut ensues.





	Two Dudes, Chillin in a Hot Tub No Feet Apart 'Cause They're Very Gay

Sharon was really committed to learning to be a good bottom. Alaska wasn’t used to being the one in charge. He was no dead fish, but fucking, as opposed to getting fucked, wasn’t something he knew how to do. Sharon was commanding, would march in and take him (with the understanding that either could bail at any moment and they’d just watch _The Golden Girls_ and cuddle). Alaska didn’t know how to do that. 

“You think too much,” his boyfriend had told him once as he ground his ass against Alaska’s crotch.

Now, in a hotel room in God-knows-where, Sharon and Alaska had scored a honeymoon suite. Well, Sharon had, as a way of seducing Alaska. “ ‘Lask, there’s a hot tub.” Sharon took Alaska’s hands and closed the distance between them. “I’ll be so relaxed.”

Alaska felt a tug in his chest when Sharon used his ‘sexy voice’. He felt his pants getting tighter from the gravelly tones alone. Alaska leaned down to initiate the kiss that had Sharon running his fingers through Alaska’s hair and under his shirt. 

Alaska pulled away, eliciting a whine from Sharon. “I’m going to fill up the hot tub,” he said in what was almost a whisper. “You go prepare for me, baby.” Gentle, but it wasn’t a request. Sharon headed into the swanky bathroom without a word.

The honeymoon suite was at least twice the size of other hotel rooms. It held a modern flair, with the necessary cheesiness that came with a honeymoon suite: rose petal patterns in the carpet, a seventies style dip living area and an electric fireplace. The hot tub was on a slightly elevated indoor patio area behind the living area, and it overlooked the fireplace as well. In a cabinet near the tub were little bottles of bath bubbles. Sharon had rented out a honeymoon suite for the two of them before, but in that one the smaller jacuzzi tub’s jets were broken. 

It took a good ten minutes to get the water level up, during which time Alaska had to try very hard not to stress about tonight. Not think about how much Sharon wanted this, and what if he couldn’t do a good enough job -- would Sharon leave Alaska for someone who could actually satisfy his needs?

Alaska whipped off his clothes and dumped the whole bottle of liquid bubbles into the hot tub before submerging himself. Inside the hot tub was medium size -- he and Sharon could fit inside no problem, and bring in a couple of friends without things getting too crowded. 

Alaska set a bottle of lube on the side of the tub and let a jet blast straight into his back, massaging away tension as the warm water soothed his performance anxiety. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Soon enough, footsteps approached the indoor patio. Alaska opened his eyes to see Sharon wearing only a hotel bathrobe and fuzzy slippers. Alaska’s worries fell away with Sharon’s robe.

Alaska fought the slight current to keep Sharon pinned into a corner of the hot tub as he invaded his boyfriend's mouth and ground his leg between Sharon’s thighs. It took one hand on the other’s neck just to keep him in place because of the jets. The other hand Alaska used to drag his knuckles down Sharon’s chest and belly, kneading the mix of bone and muscle and softness across the plains of his partner. 

Sharon thrust at Alaska’s stationary leg. “ _Please_.”

Alaska pulled his mouth away from Sharon’s to nip at his ear. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Sharon whined in frustration, the sound setting Alaska on fire. He rarely ever got to hear his lover needy and demanding like this and Oh God did he love it. Sharon’s arms flailed, looking for something to grab onto. Akaska directed those hands to his waist and sucked in a breath of pleasure when he felt Sharon’s fingers dig into his skin, surely making bruises. 

Alaska bit the thin skin on Sharon’s shoulder. “What do you want me to do, hm?” He sank his fingers into the nape of Sharon’s neck. “Don’t make me repeat myself again,” he growled. 

Alaska felt Sharon’s hard cock twitch against his leg under the water. 

“Fingers,” breathed Sharon at last. He had little breath to speak with, Alaska kept taking it away. 

Alaska’s grip loosened on Sharon’s neck, only for him to drag his fingers around to the front of his lover’s throat. He pressed on the blonde’s windpipe just enough to make his heart race a little faster. “Fingers, _what_?” Alaska’s voice was a hive of bees in Sharon’s ear. 

He let up on Sharon’s throat and he gasped. “Fingers, daddy please!”

Alaska rewarded his partner by reconnecting their lips while he let his hand trail down. Lining his collarbones, tracing the outlines of his ribs, ghosting over his stomach muscles, circling his navel before finally making his way down the V of Sharon’s hips. The other man bucked instinctively toward Alaska’s hand, only to get a slap on his thigh, the water resistance making it more of a love tap. 

The second Alaska’s hand made it to one of Sharon’s thighs, the blonde completely opened his legs to his partner, giving him full reign. Alaska smiled into his boyfriend’s mouth while he traced the underside of Sharon’s ass with patient fingers. 

It was a good thing Alaska was supporting his weight and keeping him secure because Sharon’s muscle control was gone before he had so much as a pinkie inside him. Alaska tutted into his ear while his fingers traced Sharon’s hole. “Baby you _must_ calm down or you’ll never make it to the end.”

Alaska was right. Sharon was close. But Alaska’s fingers just kept circling and he couldn’t stop himself from careening toward the edge --

Sharon feebly cried out, coming apart in Alaska’s arms, his body going even more limp than before. 

Alaska poked a finger or two inside Sharon as he worked his way down, the blonde already halfway to passing out. But Alaska kept going, using lube and stretching Sharon out, slowly working him open enough to accommodate three fingers. 

Sharon’s eyes fluttered open. The world was so bright and Alaska was on top of him and inside of him and even before he was physically able he was building to yet another climax. 

Alaska grinned at the sight beneath him. Sharon, blotchy and panting, his body limp, eyes rolling back, half lidded, his natural eyelashes clumped together with water. His lips were dry and swollen from Alaska’s attention. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this.”

He didn’t realize he said it aloud, but it was the truth. Sharon wasn’t even present to hear -- he was touching the cosmos in subspace. While he had Sharon in such a completely vulnerable state, Alaska decided to push what Sharon’s body was capable of taking. 

The third finger was joined by a fourth without much work. Alaska tried a thumb. That was pushing it, but Sharon took it like a pro, letting out little squeaking noises in response. They weren’t even fully hard but when Alaska so much as poked Sharon’s prostate they came again, a feat Alaska hadn't before managed to get his boyfriend to do. 

As soon as Sharon had the breath, he choked “no more.” Dutifully, Alaska pulled his hand out of his boyfriend, gently so not to hurt him. Then he cradled the other’s body and pulled Sharon into his lap like a sleepy child. 

Resting Sharon’s head on his shoulder Alaska snuggled his face into his boyfriend’s extremely mussed hair. 

By now the water had gone lukewarm and the couple knew the longer they stayed in the hot tub the colder the water would get and the harder it would be to get warm. When he decided he couldn’t stand it anymore, Alaska shifted his weight. “Alright,” he announced. “Time to get out.”

Sharon whined and tried to crawl back into Alaska’s arms. “I’m asleep,” he complained. “Five more minutes.”

Alaska chuckled. “The water’s all cold. Let’s dry you off.”

Sharon pouted and refused to open his eyes all the way as Alaska helped him out of the tub. As into it as he’d been, that was still a lot of stretching, and he was already slightly sore. Sharon stood with his arms out to let Alaska towel him off. Alaska himself was still dripping wet, but he didn’t care. He wanted to take care of Sharon first.

Later, in the king sized bed, when Sharon was slightly more awake to the world, he looked over at his boyfriend. “In the middle of that… did you say… that I looked beautiful?” 

Alaska pursed his lips at the realization that he had, in fact, said that out loud in the heat of the moment. His face grew red. 

Sharon pushed himself up on an elbow. “I looked beautiful? Blotchy and with my eyes rolling back in my head?” he asked in disbelief. “Beautiful?”

Alaska cleared his throat around his embarrassment. “You’re always beautiful, baby,” he covered, his voice sweet and innocent as honey.

Sharon rolled his eyes. “You were wrist deep in me, you call that beautiful?”

Alaska shuffled back against the headboard. “You handled it with all the grace and beauty of a true bottom.”

Sharon laughed and rolled his eyes before tucking himself back into his boyfriend’s incredibly long arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a drabble, it was written relatively quickly and with minimal editing. I sent a list of smut prompts to a friend and had them send me ships and numbers. This was what came out of my brain with Shalaska: fisting. You're Welcome. Also, I'm sorry.


End file.
